


Story ideas

by sciencegurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Carnival AU, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, disability support group, fic ideas, secret admirers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my ideas for Harry Potter stories. I would give them all happy (but realistic) endings. I wouldn't kill off any characters. However, I don't know how I would write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Admirer

Romantic ships: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
Platonic ships: James/Sirius, James/Remus

On multiple occasions, someone left Remus care packages in the hospital wing. The care packages included things like books, chocolate, and notes. The notes were signed: "love your secret admirer". These notes said things like: "you have gorgeous eyes" and "I hope these gifts make you smile, because your smile is one of my favorite things about you."  
  
James found out that the secret admirer was Sirius. Naturally, James recruited his new girlfriend Lily to help him play matchmaker. Sirius found out about the matchmaking plan when he overheard a conversation between James and Lily. At first, Sirius was angry with them. However, after he thought about it, Sirius decided not to confront James and just see how the matchmaking plan played out.


	2. A Not So Fun House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Something Wicked This Way Comes by Ray Bradbury

Creepy Carnival AU  
Romantic Ships: James/Lily, Sirius/Remus  
Platonic ships: James/Peter/Sirius/Remus

There was a carnival in town that would only be around for the month of October. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily attended the carnival on a Friday night. James and Sirius got into a competition over who could win their significant other more stuffed animals. Lily and Remus thought that their boyfriends' competition was hilarious and cheered when they won the games. James and Sirius ended up winning the same number of stuffed animals.  
  
After that, they all went into the funhouse. The funhouse got more intense as they went along. In the hall of mirrors, James and Lily got separated from the rest of the group. Sirius, Remus, and Peter worked together to search for James and Lily. However, this hall of mirrors was all about illusion. Sirius, Remus, and Peter kept glimpsing reflections of James and Lily in the mirrors but they could not catch up with them. Meanwhile, Lily and James were seeing reflections of the other three. It was becoming apparent that this was no ordinary funhouse. Little did they know, the entire carnival was not what it seemed.


	3. Walk Two Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this quote: "Don't judge a man until you've walked two moons in his moccasins." I believe it is a Native American proverb.

Bodyswap AU  
Romantic ships: James/Lily  
Platonic ships: James/Sirius/Remus/Peter

General idea: James and Lily somehow swapped bodies.  
James kept asking Lily to go out with him, but she kept refusing. Lily thought that James was a shallow bully and wouldn't give him the time of day. James was infatuated with Lily, but he didn't really know her. James and Lily got to know each other better when they somehow swapped bodies. Lily saw a different side to Sirius, Remus, and Peter since they thought that she was James. Meanwhile, James got to know Lily's friends and learned more about her. Lily started to fall in love with James, while he fell more in love with her. After being bodyswapped for two days, James and Lily realized that this situation would last longer than they had anticipated. They did some research in the library and eventually came across a spell that bodyswaps people for two months.

The spell included this warning:  
Some will see it as a blessing  
others a curse  
and while we hate to make this any worse  
than it seems already  
this one is a curse  
so be ready  
to give it all you've got  
we warn you if two months pass with little luck  
you'll be stuck

  
When they read the warning, James and Lily realized that they had to make sure that no one found out that they had swapped bodies. If they were going to change all of their incorrect opinions of each other in less than two months, their friends couldn't find out about the swap.


	4. Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wants to form a support group for Hogwarts students with disabilities. Ron and Harry help her start up the group and end up joining it also.

General idea: Hogwarts support group for students with any disability  
Romantic ships: Hermione/Ron, Dean/Seamus, Harry/Luna  
Platonic ships: Hermione/Harry, Ron/Harry, Neville/Luna/Ginny, Neville/Hermione  
  
The support group Hermione founded attracted many students. At the first group meeting, members had the option to tell the others what kind of disability they had. Hermione and Neville found common ground when they both said that they were autistic. Ron told the group that he had dyslexia. When Hermione found that out, she told Ron that she could help him with his reading assignments. Harry helped Ron with the readings when Hermione wasn't able to. Luna told the group that she had a hearing impairment and had to wear hearing aides. After Luna said that, Harry, Ginny, and Neville all made mental notes to learn sign language. Seamus told the group that he had attention deficit disorder. Harry said that he struggles in some classes but he doesn't have a diagnosed disability. Dean didn't say anything during the discussion. Most of the other members assumed that Dean didn't want to share that information yet. In actuality, Dean was there because Seamus asked him to be there. When it was her turn, Ginny said that she has social anxiety. She said that Neville and Luna convinced her to be there. Ginny was glad that her friends had convinced her to go to the meeting.


End file.
